


Somebody That I Used To Know

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, marks literally next door u monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: One night, you're at a crossroads. Do you return back to the sleeping boy waiting for you, or spend one last night with Lee Taeyong, the man from your past.





	Somebody That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I had this idea for a few days, a little playful thing I wanted to see played out. Enjoy!
> 
> \- Bunny

They say that if someone is constantly in your thoughts, especially an ex, then you’re never really over them. You always tried to convince yourself that you had moved on, and you had -- Mark had become your new rock; he was sweet and funny and made you feel like a schoolgirl again. You went together like glue, and you couldn’t imagine your life without him.

 

If it meant you had to endure  _ him _ , you would do it.

 

You lay in Mark’s bed, one arm across your chest that belongs to the sleeping boy beside you. His head is nestled into the crook of your neck as he sleeps soundly whilst you tossed and turned, thoughts plagued by the face; the smell and voice of someone that you used to know. 

 

You sigh deeply, knowing that you weren’t going to be dropping off any time soon. Tapping the sleeping boy’s arm, you whisper that you needed to go to the bathroom; that you were gonna get a glass of water and be back. Gently moving his arm, you slip out of the bed. Tugging at the hem of your buttoned-up shirt that covers the top of your thighs, you creep from the bedroom out into the cold hall. 

 

You creep past bedrooms of other members, some still awake at such a late hour whilst others are sleeping soundly like the boy you left, until you make it to the bathroom at the very end. Clicking the light on as you enter, you do your business quickly, flushing and washing your hands before exiting. You then head towards the kitchen.

 

Getting to the kitchen, situated in the middle of the dorm, you make a beeline for the overhead cabinets. Pulling out a glass, you turn towards the sink and turn on the faucet, watching the water pour in. Turning off the tap, you lift the glass to your lips and take a sip, letting the cool water sit in your mouth for a few seconds before you swallow, feeling the chilled liquid slide down your throat.

 

“Hey there.” You gasp, startled at the sound of the voice next to you, whispering in your ear with a smirk. You turn, seeing the face that had been plaguing your slumber. “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Taeyong.” You whisper, your tone quite harsh towards the cherry-haired boy that now leans against the marble countertop beside you, an eyebrow raised as he stares at you. “You scared me.”

 

“My bad.” He says. “Anyway, what are you doing up so late?”

 

“I was just getting some water.” You answer, taking another sip of your drink and stepping to the side, the closeness between the two of you making you rather stiff. “What about you?”

 

“Same as you.” Taeyong chimes, reaching over you to get to the same cabinet you opened. He smells as he usually does -- cigarette smoke mixed with a musky cologne. Such a smell brought back past memories; memories of dark hotel rooms and actions that the public could never know of, lest the company wanted a scandal on their heads. 

 

Taeyong pours a glass of water, bringing the glass to his lips and sipping it just how you did. As he sips, his eyes are fixated on you, looking you up and down with a cool glare. You avoid his gaze, feeling exposed.

 

“Do you mind?” You ask, tugging at your shirt again in attempts to salvage whatever decency remained in you with your current outfit.

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

 

You look down at your white button-up, a sigh escaping your lips. This was in fact his shirt, which he gave to you after a rather frisky affair that occurred after a music video shooting had wrapped up. In truth, you should have returned it after the two of you broke up, but something compelled you not to give it away. So, you kept the shirt, and incorporated it into your nightwear. 

 

Mark, of course, was none the wiser of how you acquired the shirt. You simply told him that you bought it whilst out shopping one afternoon.

 

“It looks nice on you. It always has.” Taeyong smiles, finishing his glass of water and putting the empty glass in the sink. He then steps closer to you, placing a hand on your arm as he whispers sweetly into your ear.

 

“ _ It’d look better on my floor, though. _ ”

 

“Taeyong.” You sigh. “Did you forget I’m with Mark now? Your friend, one of your fellow members?”

 

“Yeah. You two lovebirds look great together. The poster couple for dramas everywhere.” Taeyong sighs. “But the two of us, Y/N. That was better.”

 

“Taeyong.” You say more firmly, placing your hands on his chest as he attempts to move closer to you. “That was then.  _ This  _ is now. I’m with Mark. Please respect that.”

 

“Fine.” Taeyong says, stepping back. He moves past you, heading back to his room. You sigh when he leaves, breathing a sigh of relief as you finish your drink and place the empty glass in the sink. Running a hand through your hair, you head back to Mark’s room.

 

As you get to the door, you stop. You turn to look at the door behind you, the door to your other choice. You were at a literal crossroads, and as many times you tried to convince yourself that you were happy and content with your life right now, a part of you was still chained to the cherry-haired vixen that waits for you in the opposite room. A part of you still begged for those late nights in dark rooms, for sweet releases and escapism from the drawl of daily life. For the rush of adrenaline as you had the one everyone wanted.

 

Sighing softly, you ball your hands into fists as you step back from the door. Tears brim in your eyes as you consider the other option; to go into that other room, to succumb to the old you and defile everything you had built up over the past six months. You constantly try to reason with yourself, to justify what you were going to do was right. One last act of closure, to get rid of him forever.

 

You turn, standing before the other door. You knock two times, waiting for a response. There’s movement inside the room before he opens the door, greeting you with a bare, pale torso and loose sweatpants. A small smirk was on his face, as if he knew you were going to choose this; choose  _ him  _ over the boy you claimed you loved, the boy waiting for you to come back across the hall. 

 

He takes your hand, gently pulling you inside the dark room. His figure is illuminated through the moon that shines through the slits in his blinds, as he leans against you as you’re up against his door. His hands pinning yours above your head, you can feel his playful smirk as you feel his cool breath on your neck. 

 

“I shouldn’t-”

 

“Shh.” He hushes you, bringing down a hand to place a cool finger on your lips. You heart pounds in your chest at the sound of his voice, how smooth his whispers are in your ear as he knows how to push you back into his corner. 

 

“ _ Don’t speak. Just do. _ ”

 

With that, he runs a finger along your jaw until he reaches your chin. He pulls you forward into him, kissing you deeply. He wraps his arms around your waist, gripping onto you as you bring your arms down. You wrap your arms around his neck, entangling your fingers in his hair as he pulls you upwards. His hands hold your thighs as you wrap your legs around his waist, still embroiled in the kiss.

 

Breaking away from your lips, he trails sweet kisses down your jawline and neck. Your eyes open wide as you throw your head back. You want so badly to cry out as he sucks and bites, leaving light bruises on your neck. But, you know you can’t. So, all you do is allow yourself to gasp and wince as he toys with you, his cool hands running up the back of your thighs as he carries you to the bed.  

 

Laying you back on the bed, he leans over you as he continues to tease you. His kisses moving further south, he brings up a hand and brushes it over your exposed panties. You gasp again, hands falling back on the bedsheets as he lets out a low chuckle. 

 

“You always were so quick.” Taeyong mumbles into your neck, another hand creeping up your shirt as he pops every button, exposing yourself more in your matching black underwear and torso that glistens in the moonlight. “But not tonight. Tonight, I’m gonna push you.”

 

Trailing his lips along your chest, you whimper softly as his cool lips glide over your cold skin. You bite down on your bottom lip, as one of his hand toys with the hem of your panties whilst his other hand grips onto one of your thighs. His thumb rubs circles into your inner thigh, a sweet spot that makes you muffle quiet moans behind your swollen lips. He looks into your eyes, a smirk on his lips as the hand that tugs at your panties now trickles beyond the black fabric.

 

You gasp softly as you feel his fingers brush against you, teasing your entrance with soft circles that incite subtle whimpers and stifled moans. Each gentle movement he made against you made you want him even more. As the tip of his finger breaches your insides, you gasp a little louder. He takes a hand from your thigh, covering your mouth as he looks up at you.

 

“Quiet, babe.” He chuckles softly, secretly enjoying how easy he could break you apart just like how he used to do months before. “We don’t want others to know, do we?”

 

“Taeyong..” You whimper, your lip quivering as you craved him deeply. He chuckles again, a playful grin on his pink lips.

 

“I said I was gonna push you, didn’t I? Why rush this beautiful moment, hm?”

 

He pushes his finger in deeper, not removing the hand that covers your lips as he slips his fingers in and out of you, sending you up into the clouds and throttling you towards euphoria. His fingers push up to your sweet spot, making you gasp into his hand as he does it again, and again, in a slow and steady pace. 

 

You move to touch him, a cool hand running down his torso and past his rippled chest until you reach the hem of his sweatpants. You tug at them desperately, the sheer movement pulling you upwards so that you’re almost sitting up, yet he just pushes you back down. But, you’re persistent, and you try again, and again. Until, finally, he tosses you a bone.

 

Grabbing at the hand that teases his hemline, he pushes it inside his pants and you brush lightly over his dick. You gasp at the feel of it, bringing you back to the past as you savour the feel of it. Deciding to push him this time, you keep your hand inside his sweatpants, taking him in your hand and softly stroking up his length. He grunts at your touch, twitching in your hand, which only prompts you to move a little quicker. 

 

However, you would reap what you were sowing. He matches your pace, threatening to break down your walls quicker than you could get him even semi-hard. With each gasp, he lets out a soft grunt, as the two of you make the night sordid, unbeknownst to the sleeping boy in the other room. 

 

“Taeyong.” You whimper, biting down on your lip as you feel your walls threaten to crumble around him. “I’m close.. please let me..”

 

“No.” He grunts, pushing down his sweats and batting away your hand. Taking out his hand and pulling down your panties, he replaces it after a moment as he pushes himself inside of you, quickly creating a steady pace as he brushes at your sweet spot again. With each thrust comes more kisses, as he threatens to leave more deeper marks to replace the light ones. 

 

“Taeyong.” You say again, trembling more as he’s pushing you closer and closer to a breaking point. “Please.”

 

He isn't listening; his hands grip the bedsheets as he thrusts into you, going deep and deeper as if he wanted to pound into all your internal organs. It starts to hurt you, and you softly cry out. This is when he stops.

 

“Okay.” He admits, slowing down to a gentler pace. “I’m sorry. I pushed you too much. I’m sorry. Let go if you need to.”

 

You nod, tears brimming in your eyes as you finally let yourself go. He also lets go too, the two of you quiet as you finish up. He pulls out of you, pulling up his sweats as he gives you space to pull up your panties and re-button your shirt -  _ his shirt _ . Wiping away your tears as the pain slowly subsides, he stands before you with a small pout. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He says again. “I didn’t know how fast I was going. Please, Y/N. I would never hurt you like that intentionally.”

 

You sigh, standing up and heading towards the door. Each step you took was painful; perhaps karma for making the choice in the first place. But, then, he grabs your wrist. And, when you turn to face him, there was no smirk on his lips, no glint of playfulness in his eyes. Instead, he looked like a lost puppy, breaking your heart all over again.

 

“Please stay?” He asks. “Sneak away in the morning, but, stay with me for tonight. Please.”

 

And so, you stayed there. You slept in his arms that night, feeling a different heartbeat and a different body heat that lulled you to sleep. And, when morning dawned, you would creep away. Back to your other sleeping boy, in the other room, who was still waiting for you. Creeping back into his bed, you lay his arm back over you as you shut your eyes and return back to normalcy.


End file.
